Current implementations of Electronic Programming Guides (EPGs) are typically presented in a flat graphical user interface. Navigating through listings of media channels and their respective media programs in an EPG can be cumbersome. Consequently, some subscribers resort to navigating between media channels until they find a program of interest, which can be inefficient and frustrating.
A need therefore arises for a system for presenting an electronic programming guide in a satellite communication system.